phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, abbreviated as Dr. D and Doof, is a mad scientist and head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. His lair appears to be a standard major corporation, and even has its own jingle. He attempts to wreak havoc across "the entire Tri-State Area." All of his plans tend to be thwarted by Perry the Platypus. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to strangely enjoy musical numbers, he sings songs of impressing his professor and how he hates his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz lived a very sad childhood. After his family's lawn gnome was reposed, he was forced to dress as it and stand out side all day. His father then replaced him in his heart with a spitzen hound named Only Son that he won in a contest, and won his father several awards and fame. Meanwhile, his brother Roger was his mother's favorite child, making Heinz even more depressed. Doofenshmirtz has a sixteen-year-old daughter named Vanessa whom he had with his ex-wife, Charlene. His relationship with his daughter is the normal way for a father and daughter to behave, as she finds that Heinz is embarrassing and he just wants to make her happy. She tries to "bust" his evil ways to Charlene, who always comes in to late. Heinz has several evil heroes, including his mentor, Professor Destructicon, who was recently captured in his latest scheme to set fire to the sun. As a last wish, Heinz attempted to blow up his mentor's lair, but was stopped by Perry the Platypus. Another hero of his is Lloyd Wexler, who he has looked up to his entire evil career. He even based his first theses on Wexler's early ransom note. Doofenshmirtz's relationship with Perry the Platypus is more than just hero vs villain, as the two share a special bond of hatred that without can not go on. An example is shown when Doofenshmirtz replaces him with Peter the Panda, causing Perry to be sad and the Doctor the same. Birth and Childhood Doofenshmirtz turned to evil because of his emotionally abusive parents during his unhappy childhood. He celebrated every birthday alone including the day of his actual birth where neither of his parents showed up. When he did have a birthday cake, it was always eaten by Dookleberry Bats. His father was so poor that his beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. While other children were allowed to play, he was forced to be the family's lawn gnome. In his father's heart, he was replaced by a spitzen hound named Only Son that his father won in a contest. Even though Only Son was an award-winning dog that brought his father fame and fortune, and the family should have been able to buy back the lawn gnome, Heinz was still forced to be the lawn gnome. This appears to be the source of Doofenshmirtz's fragile self-esteem. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?") In addition to problems with his father, his mother preferred his "goody two-shoes" brother, Roger. This was all explained via song to Perry the Platypus on the day Roger was to receive the Key to the City of Danville. ("Tree to Get Ready") Ever since he was a child he has hated his high squeaky voice. ("Jerk De Soleil") He has been bullied throughout his life by Big, Black Boots Boris the Bully, starting when they were both in Drusselstein. Boris always kicks sand in Doofenshmritz's face, except at the beach, but Doofenshmirtz finds no peace there because he is always expecting Boris to show up. ("The Flying Fishmonger") Growing up, he tried his hand at magic. He got a gig, but hadn't quite perfected his act yet. When he tried to pull Bobo the Rabbit out of his hat, there was a skunk instead. He was quite upset about this and gave up magic until well into his adulthood ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). When he was around 15, he realized he was unable to grow facial hair and began to think people who have facial hair only do so to make fun of him. ("Crack That Whip") In evil school, he was tormented by his Evil 101 teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk, who flunked him out of evil school. To this day, Doofenshmirtz swears to get her to appreciate him for the evil he truly has. He also did a thesis based on an early ransom note of Dr. Lloyd Wexler. ("Oil on Candace", "A Hard Day's Knight") Present Life There are many qualities about his lifestyle and things around him he doesn't liked. He abhors standing in lines, especially behind people who can't make up their minds. He dislikes monster trucks since they don't actually look like monsters. He also hates pelicans, blinking traffic arrows, musical instruments that start with the letter "B", bellhops, and taxi drivers. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Mom's Birthday", "Tree to Get Ready") Doofenshmirtz is divorced from Charlene Doofenshmirtz and has a teenage daughter named Vanessa. Like Candace Flynn, Vanessa is dedicated to exposing her father's evil schemes to her mother, though not nearly to the same extent as Candace. ("I Scream, You Scream") Since his divorce, he has recently started dating again, but hasn't had much luck. He planned on using a giant magnet to erase the tape of one girlfriend's answering machine because he left so many embarrassing, long and rambley messages on it. Also, he had a date that he met online which took place in his mountain hideout. She was more enamored with Perry the Platypus than with him. ("I, Brobot", "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") His evil mentor was Professor Destructicon, also known as Kevin to his friends. Kevin's last request before being locked away was to have his protege set the sun on fire. Doofenshmirtz, in a rare moment of clarity, reasoned that the sun is a big ball of fire, so this wouldn't work. So Kevin asked him to just destroy the island hideout instead. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Besides Destructicon, his evil hero is Dr. Lloyd Wexler, whom he thought he was meeting when he attended Evil-Con in Great Britain. However, Wexler was actually Perry the Platypus in disguise. Doofenshmirtz owns every book Wexler has written. ("A Hard Day's Knight") Doofenshmirtz has recently attempted to build his own evil nation in the bay of the Tri-State Area out of spite of his brother being elected mayor. The country, however, was on a giant floaty and was popped & destroyed. ("Hail Doofania!") Relationship with Perry the Platypus His nemesis is Perry the Platypus and it is often cited that the two enjoy loathing each other and have for years. Despite this, Doofenshmirtz is unable to recognize him unless Agent P is wearing his secret agent hat. In the words of Doofenshmirtz himself to Perry ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), their encounters are typically in the following format: * "I have a scheme." * "You try and stop me." * "I trap you." * "I tell you my scheme." * "You escape." * "We fight." * "I'm defeated." * Curse you Perry The Platypus! Because Perry enjoys foiling Doofenshmirtz's plans, he doesn't usually turn him in to any sort of authorities. There have been some rare occasions where Perry has not allowed the scheme to be carried out. This is usually because Doofenshmirtz's plan puts the Flynn-Fletcher family directly in danger. At one point, Doofenshmirtz meets Peter the Panda and makes him his new nemesis. He claimed that it was just a spur of the moment whim, but Perry is still upset. After going on a show similar to Dr. Phil, Dr. Feelbetter, his evil plan is revealed. It was all a ploy to get all of the operatives in Perry's agency in one place so he could trap them all. After all is said and done, Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are enemies again. ("It's About Time!") Credentials He is not really a doctor as pointed out by his daughter, as his Doctorate Degree has a $15 price tag on it. Schemes & Inventions [[IMage:tristatearea.jpg|thumb|left|The only place Doofenshmirtz will terrorize]] :Main article: Doofenshmirtz's Schemes & Inventions Doofenshmirtz is so bent on taking over the Tri-State Area, he concocts a scheme nearly every day. It is unknown how long the evil doctor has been trying this, but it may have only been since after his divorce, since Charlene doesn't know what he is up to. Background Information *In the original story pitch, the evil doctor's name is Meddleshmirtz, which Dan Povenmire pronounces "Middleshmirtz." *Dr. Doofenshmirtz can speak Spanish with great knowledge, as shown in Bowl-R-Ama Drama. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's catch phrase, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", is possibly a reference to the line of Zurg in Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!!!" *Despite being weak, Doofenshmirtz is very durable, as shown each time surviving certain doom (usually explosions). Also oddly in ragging bully he was able to throw a normal cardboard party hat in to a stell pole and it made a hole and got stuck there. *The only time Doofenshmirtz escaped perfectly was in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (the plan had failed however). *Like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, he seems to have a great deal of wealth, is physically weak, and had a difficult childhood. Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Druelselsteiniens Category:Villains